Leah, My Leah
by An Original
Summary: Sam is thinking about Leah. What does he really feel? One-shot


**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or these characters **

* * *

><p>Leah. My Leah<p>

I watched as Leah sat on a rock near the river, our river. I watched as she stood up and stuck her feet into the water. The sun illuminated her dark skin, my god she looked beautiful. Leah always looked beautiful. I remember the first time I woke up with her in my arms. I snuck into her room the night before; we had been going out for about six months. She was really shy about letting me into her room for fear that something was going to happen too early. She never did believe me when I told her that I wouldn't think of pressuring into anything. That night had been some bullshit and all I wanted was to see Leah's face. So I called her and asked if I could come over. She yelled at me saying no, that it was already eleven-thirty at night and it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Leah. . .Please. I really need to see you"_

_"No Sam." She said. I knew she was annoyed but I wouldn't give up. "It's too late I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"I can't wait that long, I need to see you now."_

_She sighed loudly then I heard a grunted "Fine."_

_"I'll be there in five." I said and hung up. I grabbed my T-shirt and threw it on. Then I locked my door, making sure that no one could come in while I wasn't there and climbed out my window. I jogged over to Leah's house; she was waiting outside the back door. I ran over and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She wrapped her arms around my waist, laying her head against my chest. "I missed you." I mumbled into her hair. "I missed you too." she said. She lifted her head and pulled away from me. I loosened my hold on her but refused to let go. She leaned up and kissed me softly. I kissed her back and smiled. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth slightly and I deepened the kiss._

_"Do you want to come inside?" She asked after we separated. I nodded and she led me to her bedroom. Once inside she locked the door then went and sat on the edge of her bed. She patted the side next to her; I walked over and sat down. She took my hand and held it between hers._

_"You okay?" she asked._

_My Leah was always worried about me. "I'm fine now." I said cupping her cheek. She smiled, and then yawned. I frowned. My girl was tired and she needed to sleep; but I didn't want to leave her. Seeing the sadness in my eyes she said "Wanna lay with me?" I kissed her and she giggled. "I'll take that as a yes." We both laughed. Leah pulled back the covers of her bed and I lied down; She lied down next to me and nuzzled my neck. within minutes she was asleep. I held her tightly and not long after her I was asleep myself._

_I woke up to the morning light shining through the window. I looked around forgetting where I was for a second. Once I was fully awake I remembered where I was and who I was with. I looked down and lying on my chest was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I ran my fingers through her dark soft silky hair. she stirred a little then opened her eyes. She looked up at me, her eyes heavy with sleep and smiled. when she looked at me I thought **This girl in an angel**_

_"I love you Leah." I said. Her eyes went wide, it was the first time I said those words. I had implied them, many times but I never actually said them._

_"Sam. . ." She whispered. "I love you too." That's when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Leah. I knew that from that day on I would love her forever. She was mine and I was hers._

* * *

><p><em>we were supposed to be together forever. <em>I thought. I really believed that we would be too. . .and then I phased. Everything changed when I phased. When I imprinted on Emily I was so happy because she was my imprint, my soulmate. She was the one I was meant to be with. The happiness I felt was quickly washed away when I remembered about Leah. Leah the love of my life, the one I wanted to marry and be with me till the end of time. The girl I was in love with. How was I suppose to tell her? How could I look into her beautiful dark eyes and tell her that we could no longer be together? I couldn't. I couldn't tell her, after the imprint happened I avoided seeing Leah for a couple of weeks. It took me forever to tell her. And the day I finally did, our whole world came crashing down. She cried, yelled and hit me. I just stood there and took it because I deserved it. I didn't cry though, not until I got home at least. At home is where I broke down.

Not long after Emily and I got together. It was a little rocky at first because she was still angry at me for breaking Leah's heart. I was still angry at myself too. I won't ever stop being angry at myself. I love Emily, I do but I will forever be in love with Leah.

Leah looked to her right and smiled. she stepped out of the water and ran over to someone who was walking over to her. I looked over, it was Embry. Embry hugged her tight and kissed her. Embry and Leah had gotten closer since joining Jacobs pack and Soon enough they started going out. when they started going out Leah began to smile a lot more. She wasn't as mean either. She even started talking to Emily again. She didn't really start talking to me but she did start saying 'hi' or smiling whenever she saw me.

I know that being with embry was a good thing for Leah but I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. The first time I saw them I kiss I went into a jealous rage and I tried to attack Embry. Jared and Paul held me back while embry pulled Leah behind him protectively. That only succeeded in making me angrier. I broke free from Jared and Paul's grasp and lunged at Embry. He pushed Leah out of the way and we tumbled to the ground. I threw punches at him and he threw punches at me. It took Jared,Paul,Jacob,Seth, and Quil to pull us apart. When they manged to do so both Embry and I were a bloody mess. That incident earned me a death glare from Leah and a whole day of silence from Emily. After that Leah and Embry were extra careful around me. Making sure not to kiss or be too intimate.

I watched as Leah laughed at something Embry said. she ran her hand down his arm and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. Then I watched as Embry linked his hand with Leah's and they both started to walk away from the river. When they were gone I phased back and put my shorts on. I went and sat on the rock where Leah sat before. I looked out at the river and memories came flooding back. sometimes I wish that I never phased, that I never imprinted on Emily. That nothing ever changed and I was still with Leah. I love Emily, I do. But I will forever be in love with Leah Clearwater. She will forever be the true owner of my heart.

I looked to my right and stared at the path that Leah and Embry walked. The path where Embry held hands and walked away with Leah, my Leah

And she always will be

She will always be mine and I will always be hers

* * *

><p><strong> So what did you guys think? <strong>

**I was thinking of making a one-shot full of flashbacks from their relationship :)**


End file.
